Container applications are a type of computer application that leverages a form of virtualization. Unlike virtual machines, in which both a guest operating system kernel and the user space are virtualized on a per-virtual machine basis, container applications utilize separate user spaces with a shared host operating system kernel space. Because multiple container applications may execute on a single network connected device, certain applications provide individual networking and addressing to the individual container applications executing on the same physical device.
As used herein “in-situ Operations, Administration, and Maintenance” or iOAM refers to the concept of directly encoding telemetry information within a data packet as the packet traverses a network or telemetry domain. Mechanisms which add tracing or other types of telemetry information to the regular data traffic, sometimes also referred to as “in-band” OAM can complement active, probe-based mechanisms such as ping or traceroute, which are sometimes considered as “out-of-band”, because the messages are transported independently from regular data traffic.